


It All Started with a Mask

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author's Practice, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, omg, someone's horny, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Irelia happens to witness something along the way, and Akali's presence is perfect that it would solve her feelings.





	It All Started with a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I can't think of a nice summary.. >.> But yes, um, please enjoy. A practice.. well. I guess.. omg.. >///>  
> Please forgive me. /////

This _feeling_..  
A foreign feeling that Irelia has been thinking of. Apparently, she never had seen such moment like this in her life in Ionia, and it's been a year since the war had ended, with Ionia's hope has finally restored from those Noxian tyrants.  
In spite of the war had ended, Ionians have the time to reproduce and build family. Or some of them use it as a relief.. And here she was, standing outside of a home where she can see a silhouette of two people.. joining their bodies together, an accident where she had to step out to gather firewood..  
Hell.. seeing it opened a flame that has been waiting for ignition. Her body went warm, adding up a building sensation that makes her squirm. In fact, she has no one to talk this out, literally for someone who is currently living alone. She wanted to see for herself how does touching someone feels like.. Technically, it's said to be _fun_.. in some way. Perhaps, she could find that out at home..  
Wait..  
A drop of water went straight to her hand, warning her that the sky will start to cry. Occasionally, rain is hitting Ionia sporadically that fulfills the plantation of the farmers. It's time for her to go home as possible.  
Since her home had been in the dust for years because of the invasion, she chose to live inside the abandoned house, though it has no major damages; it shelters her with its fullest cover.  
It's too late for her to dry herself from the rain drenching her clothes. Then she has seen an unexpected upon reaching her house. Someone has been spotted inside that a lit up fire in the fireplace has seen.

* * *

 

Her eyes fall into a certain relief from the fact she found a shelter for the night. Outside can be frustrating as rain hits the ground, a sign that she must've received some treatment that lead her crop top wet. This is quite an abandoned house, decorated with ornaments that probably preserved in long time. And to think about it, she deserved a rest.  
Akali rests herself on her sleeping mat which is laying directly on the fireplace. The flames gave her warmth for her to enjoy, such solitude made her to dry her top clothing.  
"Unfortunate." She sighs, then she placed the wet clothing near at the fireplace.  
As she places the clothing, her instincts ring her that someone is sneaking behind her. A swift hand hits the woman's face, almost making her fall.  
"I knew it." Irelia said on behalf her arm felt a twist from the ninja's hold. "It's been a year."  
"Irelia? What are you doing here?" Akali asked before she realized her body is somewhat naked. "Shit.."  
"Your tattoos told me." Irelia pointed at that dragon artwork that wraps around the ninja's arm.  
"Whatever. And yeah.. it's been a year." Blushing, she remained calm. Such action made Akali look elsewhere at the dancer. "You're.. wet."  
There are two meanings that stirs around the dancer's mind: One, her clothes, and..  
"Ah.. yes. I am." She now wears a face with an amount of blush. Before she could proceed, she remembered how she and the ninja shared something before. Akali can be reckless in the battlefield, which it leads them to quarrel. But that alone made her adore the ninja deep inside, even though she questions her behavior towards people.  
As Irelia reminisce, Akali stares at her with concern. "You okay?"  
"It's just, I should be thanking you for lighting up my fireplace." Irelia responded.  
"My fireplace?"  
"This is my house. Silly." Irelia chuckles, giving Akali a sort of surprise.  
"Seriously? I thought it is an abandoned house, safe enough to stay for the night." Akali pouted behind her mask as she roams her eyes a little bit around the house.  
"Supposedly, it's abandoned for ten years right after those Noxians—" Irelia's voice slowly recedes from the memory. "..They supposed to ransack the place."  
"Hey. I didn't tell you to reminisce, it's done. I know what happened here. Just don't." Akali hushed her to prevent the tension of seeing sad memories of the family living here.  
"Sorry." Irelia just smiled. Seeing that smile is something that Akali hasn't seen yet on the dancer. What she has seen is sadness. That sorrow could embed the dancer's heart permanently if she press further.  
To break the moment, Akali reminds of something she had promised Irelia before. "You can."  
"Hm?"  
"You can.. you know." Akali idly averted herself, red eyes made glances at the dancer's blue ones which it tells a thing. "Remember the promise?"  
That promise that had settled right after the war ended that Akali talks about is the thing she couldn't help but to stare, that mask that conceals the ninja's face. It's been itching her to know what could the ninja's face looks like from the way it remained anonymous because of the mask. So Akali promised to reveal herself after the war ended.  
"Ninjas do wish to remain hidden. Huh." Irelia presented her smile at the ninja while her hands finally grasps the cheeks. Unfortunately, her position made her uncomfortable, so she pushes her body further at the ninja who sits on the mat. An action turned the tables around as she sits at the ninja's lap.  
"Irelia? Wha–" Surprised, she has given a hush from the dancer. Akali formulated her thoughts as how Irelia looks undeniably irresistible behind the colors of the flames. The shadows emitting around feels comfortable with the hand resting on her cheeks right before her mask to be removed.  
Slowly, Irelia pulls the green mask as it reaches the ninja's chin. She didn't quite expect such rosy lips that hides behind a simple cloth. She views Akali's face dearly, she never knew how Akali can be.. pretty in some way. Those red eyes flicker directly at her, the curve of her face fits perfectly on her hand, and that lips..  
Her mind falls deeply, slowly as she could reach the ninja's lips with her own. Soon, their lips locked each other. It is Irelia who wishes to deepen the said kiss that surprises Akali. Her arms wrapped around the ninja's neck, feeling her waist warm as Akali grasps it gently. She heard a groan vibrating directly from the ninja's throat as they exchange a fiery kiss, that leads Irelia to pull out, with a string of wetness connected at their lips.  
"Holy.." Akali breathed. She felt numb after that kiss, fixated at how it felt good at some point.  
"I didn't expect a ninja can be beautiful behind that mask." Irelia lovingly grasps the ninja's cheeks before she uses her thumb to give the drenched lips of the ninja an attention. Right into it, she ravished those lips again with wet kisses. Deeply as she could to push her tongue against the ninja's, feeling her knees weak from the building sensation of her desires. Groaning, the ninja happens to enjoy the kiss. That enjoyment intensified as Akali felt movements. She pulls out quickly, and has seen Irelia rolling her hips at her lap.  
"A new dance, perhaps?" Akali teased, with a smirk forming her lips.  
"Yes. And it's only for you to see." Irelia said with a low, feminine voice she often use. She maintains her pace to roll her hips in circles that rubs her groin against the ninja's lap. She can feel it, this pleasure she had been longing to feel.  
"Fuck.. Irelia. You can be something, you know that?" Akali finds it pleasurable from the way the dancer dances her lap.  
"I'd be something if we go further.." Irelia whispered at the ninja's ear, giving vibration that shivers Akali. It heightened the sensation as she felt the dancer's hand cups her breast, kneading it gently with warm, slow movements.  
Akali couldn't believe that a war veteran, a dancer, is turning her on by these charms. Irelia happens to wash out her stress, her weariness, everything. In fact, she is willing to give this dancer a passionate night whenever she wanted, a fantasy she had tried daydreaming of. Closing her eyes to suppress the rising lust, she has thoughts on how she wanted to tear Irelia's stupid tight pants revealing that thick thighs, wondering how her notorious ass would feel against her palms is something she wanted to do ASAP. And that immediately calls Akali to grasp Irelia's rear with an angry squeeze.  
"Keep going.." Akali grinned maliciously. "Don't stop." With a squeeze, she eventually slaps the soft cheek, making Irelia squirm and grinds her hips further like she's rutting for pleasure.  
That's it. It's making Irelia crazy from this lap treatment. With a push, the ninja lays on the mat. While Irelia remains on top of her, Akali swore she should be doing this instead Irelia. But that changed her mind as Irelia spreads her legs, sits down her waist, just directly on that womanly bulge forming on the pants, and there she goes rolling her hips against the sensitive area.  
"Ah.. Irelia." Akali felt the tickling as her groin is giving a sort of circular sensation from the way Irelia grinds her hips against it.  
"I'll definitely.. make sure you're ready for me, Akali.." Irelia continuously rolls her groin against the ninja's. Such sensation hits her clit even though it is still covered with her underwear.  
"F-Fuck.. Irelia." She shuts her eyes, sporadic breathing, and feeling the pleasure rising. Damn, she's getting _wet_ now, and how come Irelia is doing it instead of her?  
While she's enjoying the sensation, her body suddenly jolted as Irelia started to run her slender fingertips on her skin as if she's tracing an artwork. This is definitely a foreplay. And Akali is loving it.  
"Hm.. thanks to these tattoos, you look so fucking _hot_ in it." Her hands loving the skin that has muscles underneath it. "Adding up you're so.. athletic." Her hands now traded places on the ninja's abdomen, giving the ninja a good sting that shivered her body. Akali loves the praises, she never had received such comments that flusters her, and she wanted more of it. She expects another praises but Irelia went straight to her body, catching her lips with desire. What's more arousing is that Irelia starts to undress herself, completely ready for skin-to-skin contact. Soon, Akali felt the most arousing thing as Irelia grinds her body gently, and slowly at her skin while she's giving her a deep kiss with sensual massages on her breasts.  
"My god.. Irelia." Akali moaned after Irelia pulls the kiss. Then she has seen Irelia's hands reaching the ropes of her pants. A swift tug, most likely with force to remove the rope that fastened her pants. Seeing Irelia undoing her ropes is an another turn on that drives her crazy since it gives her a dozen of possibilities that will happen after this.  
"Seems you're ready now, Akali?" How sultry her voice is. She pulls the rope away and the pants passionately, leaving Akali in her underwear. Soon, she grasps her legs upward until she reached her groin, hitting the pelvic bulge which it holds a dozen of sensitivity. A sting of pleasure hits Akali, the dancer's fingers run across the clothed area that totally teases the bulge.  
"Ire.. Irelia.." Akali hissed, tilting her head a little as she shuts her eyes. Suppressing a moan can be a challenge, especially if this moment is now making her fall in defeat. "S-Shit.."  
"You know, I'm starting to think what I'm going to do to you." Irelia whispered as her fingers rub back and forth at the ninja's womanly bulge. Seeing the ninja squirm in frustration does made an effect to do more.  
"Irelia. I swear you're going to pay for.. th— this." Akali hissed again, groaning from the pleasure that Irelia is giving. "How on earth you find yourself.. h-horny out of the sudden? Watched people getting laid while you gather your firewo-ood?"  
"Kind of.. And you turned me on, that's why." She kept her teasing as she responds the ninja's petty questions. Eventually, she pressed her fingers on the slit, feeling how she felt the wetness she have been waiting for.  
"You're ready for me now, Akali? That's fast." Irelia giggled, she rubs faster until she witnessed Akali squirm again.  
"O-Oh.. Fuck.." Gritting her teeth, Akali swears that Irelia's fingers literally are dancing on her. The continuous rubbing made her clit to harden, almost ready for a sweet release. She even thrust her hips for more sensation, yet..  
Giggling, Irelia stopped right on the bat, leaving Akali breathless.  
"Nggh.. Irelia can you JUST?! Stop teasing me! For God's sake!" A surge of bliss just went by, probably a sign that her pleasure is on hand. Akali is breathing fast, and so the pulse of her veins.  
"I just wanna make sure you're nice.. and _wet_ for me." Irelia whispered, following a short response of moving her hips again. "Of course, a warm up. For this dance.."  
"Warm up huh.. that feels good for a _warm_ _up_." Akali said with her hands roaming at the dancer's body, reaching her plump rear with a squeeze. "You just want to fuck me."  
"Oh yeah? I can't wait to fuck you then.. Let me show you how it gets better." The dancer's smile is almost filled with lust, the gaze she gives at the ninja calls attention that she must get ready.  
"Wait. Oh my god.. you're serious?" Akali has seen Irelia crawling downward, looking at that area like she's hungry for it. Then it happened..  
Instantly, Akali felt a soft, warm thing pressing her flesh with pressure. Moaning in response, this feeling is sending her on the edge. Irelia stuck her tongue, brushing her clit with slow strokes. Bliss runs throughout Akali while she enjoys the supposed dance.  
"Ugh. Fu-Fuck.." Akali whined, her moans got in pitch from this unbearable sensation. "Ah Ire—"  
Irelia's head moves up and down to lavish the said flesh, using the flat base of her tongue which it stretch the labia, fitting the tongue in the fullest. She's feeling how the ninja's clit harden each lash of her tongue. Up and down, up and down.. she massages the ninja's clit with the base of her tongue. The ninja's clit swells into harden, making the shaft rub against the wet flesh of the dancer's tongue.  
"Oh..my.. g-god." Akali moaned, her hips started to thrust for her to meet the dancer's tongue for more. "Irelia.. you're.. since.. when you're good at this—?"  
She stopped for a moment before she lapped down that wet, hard pink nub. Irelia hummed before she starts to swirl her tongue around the hardened clit, giving Akali a shock of pleasure that totally sends her to heaven temporarily.  
"Haa.. Ohh—Oh.. F-F—!" Akali groaned while her hands gripping the dancer's hair, shuffling it, and pushing her head deeper for more. " _Her.. tongue is dancing— Shit. I can't hold on if she continues—_ "  
"Nggh! Oh my god, Irelia.. You feel so good." Having her mind filled with madness, she would definitely strain herself to bliss. Now thrusting, her orgasm is now ready and she's pushing her limit now.  
"Irelia.. I'm.. I'm— Stop.. Oh my god, I am gonna.." Akali begged, her groin is vibrating that quakes her body. That alone intensified the quake as Irelia started to suck the hardened clit. Fast. Following with circular tongue movements. And with _suction_.  
"Ugh.. Fuuuucck—!" That's the time where Akali groaned blissfully, a wailing moan from the explosive orgasm reached the dancer's ears. Her head is pushed further at the seeping flesh, with her mouth keep on sucking the ninja's clit until she's milked out. Juices run down the entrance that tells her that the orgasm totally knocks Akali. And at last she pulls out, her tongue leaves a trail of mixed juices and saliva from the ordeal, connecting on the hardened clit. She licks her mouth seductively as she have gazed down the ninja's sprawled body.  
"How's that for a dance?" Irelia reaches out the ninja's ear, whispering at her that could wake up Akali out. "And you taste fucking heavenly.. Do you want more?"  
"Irelia..." Dazed from the orgasm, it's likely she could pass out for a moment. "God.."  
"You're a ninja, had fulfilled a lot of training and stamina workouts, but you're done by that simple oral?" Irelia happens to give the ninja a short tease, of course, that includes of giving her body slight touches to bring out something for Akali.   
" _Simple_.. oral? You call it simple as if you are about to suck the living shit of me?" Good thing Akali is still responsive from dizziness, though, her head still is swimming from the numbing climax; that pride of hers caused her to knock it off from the way Irelia points her disappointment.  
"But it seemed like it. Because I made you breathless already." Smiling, the dancer makes a quick kiss at the cheek. "And yes, it's simple."  
"Simple.. it feels like _heaven_ for me." Akali smirks as she made a short sigh. "I could use that for forgetting Kinkou, or Noxians.. instead of dozing myself on a drink."  
"Hmph.. We'll see about that. Maybe it's time for you to show me.." Now Irelia slides her fingers on the ninja's unprepared curves. A smirk is plastered on her lips as if she's into something. "..how much that stamina of yours lasts since you've spent years to train as a ninja." She almost certain that her curiosity has been fulfilled, though the fun is about to start.  
Who couldn't say no for that? Akali has something in her sleeve to beat Irelia's dance. And surely, it's her turn to send the dancer in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm.. I do have in mind to find futanari version is better.. What do you think? omg i don't know, it's just a practice okay? uwu


End file.
